Social media and networking websites can maintain information on companies, organizations, employees, and employers. The information may involve firmographic information, such as information identifying a headquarters of a company, a hierarchical structure of a company or organization (such as identifying a subsidiary), and the like. Often, some useful firmographic information may be missing or otherwise unavailable.